When one wishes to have a provisional antenna which is easily transported and will be used for a very short period, a lightweight mast is generally used to support the antenna, preferably a hollow tubular mast that is kept vertically upright by a bracing means.
At the site where the antenna and mast are to be used, the mast is laid on the ground so that the antenna can be attached to the top of the mast and so that bracing cables can be attached.
Then, to erect the mast, its top is raised from the ground so that by standing behind its base and exercising a balanced traction on at least two cables attached not far from the top, one can progressively raise the top of the mast while its base remains supported on the ground.
Variations in the stability of the terrain result in different conditions in terms of how the soil reacts to stresses put on it when raising the mast and make it difficult to keep the base supported.